Devices, such as backup devices, may be added to a computer network. Commands supported by a device may need to be adjusted in order to add the device to the computer network. Known techniques for adjusting the commands include utilizing a software patch generated for the device. As an example, a new device may be sent to a software engineer for testing. If the device does not operate properly, the software engineer may make a software patch that allows the device to operate properly. In some cases, the software patch may be posted to a website. These known techniques, however, involve manual intervention, and thus may not be sufficiently efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to be efficient in certain situations.